


Extra Life, Extra Bruise

by aam5ever



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Extra Life stream, Fluff, M/M, Massages, Mavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael, getting kicked in the face, decides to get payback on Gavin. Somehow, this ends with Extra Life massages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Life, Extra Bruise

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to videogame-husbands for this idea!  
> I really would never have thought of this, especially since I hardly/never write mavin, or much shipping.  
> Comments, Suggestions, and even Prompts welcome on my ao3 and tumblr!  
> Tumblr: aam5ever

It was like any normal Extra-Life stream. There were lots of laughs and yelling and games. One of these games happened to be Twister, which consisted of the Lads and Adam. 

"Ray's out!" Caiti giggled. It was now down to Michael and Gavin. It was hard to tell who would win, in all honesty. They were both tottering messes.

Another move was called, and they both did so. Michael did it a bit less gracefully. When they both looked like they had reached a breaking point, Gavin's junk on Michael's neck, Michael looking like he was about to break, the Brit suddenly rolled, and kicked his friend right in the side of the face.

"Michael won!" Lindsay said between giggles.

"But at what cost!?" Their special guest managed to say. "At what cost?"

"God damn it, Gavin! You son of a bitch!" Michael yelled with no malice as he lay on the Twister mat, holding the side of his face. 

"Sorry, boi!" Gavin responded weakly, going to kneel on the mat over the Jersey man. "Lemme see it."

"What, so you could kick me again?" Michael quickly retorted, but still let him lean in. Quickly, barely seen by anyone, the British man kissed the now reddening mark. 

"Was that a Mavin kiss I saw?" Ray teased. 

"Oh shut-" Michael was interrupted when Gavin slapped the bruise he had inflicted. The man let out a loud yelp of pain before chasing after Gavin, who had slipped behind the curtains. "You fucking fuck!"

"Michael, please!" The Brit had tripped and fallen, getting a face full of floor. His squawk was heard by everyone else, but only his friend had seen what had really happened. Everyone else also heard the unmatchable laughter from behind the curtain.

"You fucking moron!" Michael howled.

"What the hell's going on back there?" Meg commented. Jack only shook his head with a smile and tried to continue with the stream.

"Aw, Michael..." Gavin sounded hurt. His cheek now stung badly, as much as his friend's. "It hurts..."

"You reap what you sew, Gav." The redhead kneeled next to him. "It's turning red."

"So is yours."

Suddenly, Michael kissed the mark on Gavin's face too. They shared a weird look before Michael spoke again. "Maaaybe we should go get fucking ice packs." 

"Yep."

Later on in the stream, the two came back, icepacks held to both of their faces. The people on the stream grew curious.

"What the hell happened to Gavin, now?" Ray asked.

Michael chuckled before answering. "He fell while I was chasing him."

"Not funny, you prick!" Gavin couldn't help but smile as he said that. 

His friend rolled his eyes. "It was fucking hysterical."

"You owe me!" Gavin told him. "You made ME fall."

"Then you do too, since you kicked me in the fucking face!"

Tina offered an idea. "Just give each other face rubs or backrubs or something. Kiss and make up." She smirked at Ray, and then the other two.

"The first idea sounds better." Caiti added. "If that'll make them stop whining."

"Hey!"

"C'mon, Michael, it'll be fun." Gavin coaxed him towards him. "Come over here."

With a bit of grumbling, the short-tempered man went to his British friend/nusance. He felt his hands on his back, and couldn't help but flinch. As he recieved his massage, however, Michael slowly relaxed, until his was basically putty under Gavin's touch. His soft hands were like feathers, fluttering, slightly pressing the spots where Michael usually did feel tense. They rubbed softly, warmly, with care. It felt absolutely heavenly.

"Jesus, Michael, you look like you're in wonderland." Was someone's side comment. Michael didn't even pay enough attention to register who's it was. He just wanted to fall asleep with these hands releasing every kink and tense muscle from his body with their gentle, safe movements-

"Done." Gavin cheerfully said to him as he removed his hands. The redhead's eyes sprung open, not even knowing that they were shut. The pain in his cheek was barely there.

"Oh-um, turn around, then." Michael stammered slightly. He heard Lindsay snicker behind him, and knew his wife was, no doubt, thinking about how he looked when Gavin was giving him that wonderful massage. With a blush, Michael hoped he could return the favor.

Gavin, back turned, waited patiently for his friend to begin his massage. Michael's fingers came first, pressing around the Brit's back. It already felt good, and he didn't even get to the real massage. Gavin bit his lip as the fingers traveled up and down his spine, pressing in places that did, indeed, send sparks up to his brain.

Finally, the real massage came. Tough hands dug deep with the massage. They tried to work their way in between every fiber of Gavin's being. At least, that was what it felt like. The hands rubbed, then kneaded, then stroked his back pleasantly, rough and hard but still pleasantly. 

Michael finished with one last squeeze of the shoulders. "Alright, finished." He sounded as calm as Gavin felt.

"Michael," Gavin turned to look at him. "your hands are magic."

"So are yours." His friend admitted. 

Suddenly, they realized that there were more people in the room again.

"Awww~"

"Meg, you may have to win Gavin back from my husband."

"That looked like it felt good."

"Would you please just fuck already!?"

Gavin laughed at most of the comments, and Michael chuckled at a few too. Their coworkers around them could only speculate how the massages felt, but only the two knew that they were much more than 'good' or even 'wonderful'.

And, besides, at least they both don't need icepacks anymore.


End file.
